


Uno de Corazones

by Eighthofhearts, on_the_elevated_train



Series: Lights Up [6]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_elevated_train/pseuds/on_the_elevated_train
Summary: LittleBitOfCinnamon: Sonshine de la VegaSonshine Boy:  thats not my nameLittleBitOfCinnamon:  you dare suggest that we playLittleBitOfCinnamon: the game that must not be namedLittleBitOfCinnamon: at the celebrationLittleBitOfCinnamon: of our angel comin homeLittleBitOfCinnamon:  after what happened last time





	Uno de Corazones

**Graffiti Petey:** hey Son

**Graffiti Petey:** my bro asked if u wanna come by 2nite

**Graffiti Petey:** hes makin  jerk chicken n yellow rice that u luv

**Sonshine Boy:** omg

**Sonshine Boy:**  i luv him so much 

**Graffiti Petey:** lmfaooo 

**Graffiti Petey:**  thats good 2 know

**Sonshine Boy:** oh hush

**Graffiti Petey:**  so ill take that as a yes?

**Sonshine Boy:**  can i let u know a bit l8r?

**Sonshine Boy:**  thinkin bout tellin Navi 2night 

**Graffiti Petey:** tellin Navi wha?

**Sonshine Boy:** bout us????

**Graffiti Petey:**  oh 

**Sonshine Boy:**  oh?

**Sonshine Boy:** is that a problem?

**Graffiti Petey:** nah nah

**Sonshine Boy:**  really?

**Sonshine Boy:** Pete whats goin on?

**Graffiti Pete:**  nothin

**Sonshine Boy:**  nothin “just”...?

**Graffiti Petey:**  dont ya think its a lil too soon to be tellin him

**Sonshine Boy:**  i told my ma n you were fine wit that

**Sonshine Boy:** what makes Navi different

**Graffiti Petey:**  ur ma doesnt think im a good 4 nothin street rat

**Graffiti Petey:** at least not to my face

**Sonshine Boy:**  she doesnt 

**Sonshine Boy:** n i dont think Navi really means that

**Sonshine Boy:**  or not anymore

**Sonshine Boy:**  he has to see all that youve done in the past couple years with ur art n stuff 

**Graffiti Petey:** listen Sonny hes ur cous so I hope ur right 

**Graffiti Petey:** but my gut is tellin me that no matter what he is still going to see me that way

**Graffiti Petey:** n I’d hate for anythin to get in the way of us before we even get a chance to be an us

**Graffiti Petey:** I just

**Graffiti Petey:** like you wayy 2 much

**Sonshine Boy:** I like you a lot too Pete

**Sonshine Boy:**  anyway how has it been wit Chris havin a couple days off 4 once

**Graffiti Petey:** its been cool 

**Graffiti Petey:** brought him round to see the last few commisses i did 

**Graffiti Petey:** he really liked that 1 on the schoolyard wall

**Graffiti Petey:** n just really chilled

**Graffiti Petey:** might go see a movie 2morrow since he goes back on Sat

**Sonshine Boy:** really glad u got to spend some time wit him :)

~~~~~~~

**_PLANNING COMMITTEE (LittleBitOfCinnamon, UsMail, Mr. Barrio’s Best, Sonshine Boy, Music Man, Queen ChileDominiCurican, Graffiti Petey)_ **

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** okay everyone Nina gets home in roughly 6 hours. How is everythin 4 Saturday comin? 

**Mr.Barrio’s Best:** almost done gatherin some CDs. goin by her parents place l8r 2 see if i can snag any of her favorites. Just finished a mix i made 4 the occasion.

**Sonshine Boy:** got cards, dominoes, apples to apples n trackin down a uno deck. 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Sonshine de la Vega

**Sonshine Boy:**  thats not my name 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:**  you dare suggest that we play 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** the game that must not be named

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** at the celebration 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** of our angel comin home

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:**  after what happened last time 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:**  4 shame 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:**  4 shame 

**Music Man:** what happened last time 

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:**  total chaos ~ _ <3Carlita<3 _

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:**  children were screaming ~ _ <3Carlita<3 _

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:** People died ~ _ <3Carlita<3 _

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:**  oh & i got cups n ice!!! ~ _ <3Carlita<3 _

**Music Man:** mierda

~~~~

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Ninnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Barrio’s Best:** Nesssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** its so freakin hot here so I hope u have the right outfit on when u land. Also if u r havin sex tonight it better be somethin easily removable cause 1. The heat 2. The heat both of u r packin in ur pants

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** alsoooooooooooooo

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** i know u are leaving ur luggage in Linc’s truck over nite but dont forget to get somethin cool out of it to wear tomorrow cause again ITS HOT and ur clothes from 2day will be gross in the morning 

**Barrio's Best:** haha okay mom thanks for the tips

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:**  whereeeeeeeeee rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Barrio’s Best:** Coloradooooooooooo

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** did you fly over the San Juan National Forest?

**Barrio’s Best:**  you ask me this every trip and everytime I tell you its not on my route

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** it could have changed

**Barrio’s Best:**  if it ever changes you’ll be the first to know hun <3

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** damnnnnn straighttttt

**Barrio’s Best:** whats with all the extra letters?

**Barrio’s Best:** are you ok?

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:**  just a bit clingy/needy 2day

**Barrio’s Best:** as soon as I see you tomorrow we’ll spend hours huggin/cuddling before the party?

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** is that even a question?

**Barrio’s Best:** lmfaoooo

**Barrio’s Best:**  love you bestfriend<3

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** luv you 2 bestfriend <3

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** come home safe 2 us

~~~

**SALON CHICAS(LittleBitOfCinnamon,Queen ChileDominiCurican, Dani)**

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** heading back up with the coffees and sandwiches

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Usnavi says hi 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Nina Update: she is almost halfway home in Colorado 

**Dani:**  did you ask her about the San Juan forest again?

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** noo

**Dani:** ay bendito!

**LittleBitOfCinnamon** : u dont know my life!

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** anyway, just wanted to make sure I’m only working a half day tomorrow. 

**Dani:** si, from opening to 1 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** cool, be back in a bit

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:**  the San Juan forest? ~ _ <3Carlita<3 _

**Dani:** its a national forest in Colorado 

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:** ???? ~ _ <3Carlita<3 _

**Dani:** she once did a report on it wit me n Abeula Claudia 

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:** awww!!!!!!!!! ~ _ <3Carlita<3 _

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Dani! While Im in the tunnel!

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** not cool man

**Dani:** whoops

**Dani:** u were just so cute wit ur little ponytail n the big book on ur lap all frustrated tryin 2 find somethin to write on n then Abeula saw the words San Juan from the other chair n u got all excited that she showed u n u have been obsessed ever since. 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** u still need to take me there 

~~~

**PLANNING COMMITTEE**

**USMail:** what time are we meeting up?

**Music Man:** i think if we head out around 12/1, me and one or two other people can take my truck with the food and radio and supplies, the rest hop on the bus, we would get to the park in about a half hour. 

**USMail** : ok in that case

**USMail:** i got multiple types of sandwiches 2 be put together Saturday mornin, going through the cook book now 

**USMail:** n then of course w/e leftovers Mrs. Rosario makes us take wit

**Music Man:** you know you call my mom Mrs. Rosario one more time she is goin to smite you

**USMail** : I’ve known this woman since I was born. I will never not call her that. 

**Music Man:** fine fine 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** I call shotgun for me and Nina

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** w8 i thought this was suppose 2 be a surprise 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** how would we surprise her when shoving her in a truck with all the picnic stuff

**Sonshine Boy:** Pete and I can help Linc

**Music Man:** sounds good to me

**USMail:** hold it just a second

**USMail:** Sonny

**USMail:** what's this bag in the back room that says “For Picnic-Do Not Touch”

**Sonshine Boy:** games 

**USMail:** We have 2 much work 2 do to question u bout this now

**USMail** : ur lucky Nessa is working 

~~~~~~~~

**Graffiti Petey:** hey

**Sonshine Boy:** hey

**Graffiti Petey:** so u comin l8r?

**Sonshine Boy:** Still dunno 

**Graffiti Petey:** ur really gonna tell him?

**Sonshine Boy:** hes my cous

**Sonshine Boy:** my closest fam

**Sonshine Boy** : I dont wanna 2 have 2 hide things from him

**Sonshine Boy:** Plus im 18 in a couple weeks

**Sonshine Boy:** I shouldnt have 2 hide anything from any1

**Graffiti Petey:** ok babe

**Graffiti Petey:** w/e u think is right

**Sonshine Boy:** “babe”?

**Graffiti Petey:** yea?

**Graffiti Petey:** oh shit

**Graffiti Petey:** sorry

**Sonshine Boy:** no no!

**Sonshine Boy:**  I like it :)

**Graffiti Petey:** okay babe :)

~~~~~~~~

**Sonshine Boy:** hey

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** hey sonny

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** whats up?

**Sonshine Boy:**  r u busy rn?

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** no

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** r u okay? 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** is this bout Pete? 

**Sonshine Boy:** no no 

**Sonshine Boy:** i mean it is 

**Sonshine Boy:** but more bout Navi n just

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** talk 2 me lil buddy 

**Sonshine Boy:** well ummm u know how Mr. Rosario didnt accept u n Nina at first

**Mr. Barrio's Best:** more than at first but yeah

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** go on

**Sonshine Boy:** well Im worried the same is goin happen when I tell Navi bout Pete

**Sonshine Boy:**  n i just don't know what 2 do cause I cant not tell him n the longer I keep it from him the worst it feels n i just dont wanna keep anythin from him cause he is the closet family i got n it just feel as wrong but we both know how he feels bout Pete n what if he tries to force us apart n i dont get to see Pete again and that would hurt so bad cause we are finally gettin to do n be what we have both wanted for so long n everythin finally feels right n comfortable n perfect n i dont want anythin to ruin this moment but it cant stay like this 4ever cause either i have to tell him or he is going to find out one way or another n its also so unfair to both Pete n me to hide this cause fuck what any1 else thinks but what Navi thinks is important kinda n i swear if i dont figure out what to do soon my head is goin to spin off so fast it will land in weehawken.  So

**Sonshine Boy:** help?

**Sonshine Boy:** please 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** oh Sonny

**Sonshine Boy:** i just

**Sonshine Boy:**  dont wanna upset or lose any1

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** that shouldn't be a burden 4 u 2 bear 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** if ur asking 4 my outlook on it i think that this will be a lot easier to deal with than what Nina n i went through with her dad. That's just cause Navi is much more open 2 forgiveness n learnin, its just who he is. Yea  he isnt going to be happy at first, probably even more so that u went behind his back, but after givin him some time to cool off and showin him that ur treating this as a responsible, adultish relationship n not just some way to rebel he will mellow out. 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** also he knows that ur a good kid n that u have good judgement 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** if he was really against Pete he would have been stricter about u guys bein friends from the beginnin

**Sonshine Boy:** u think so?

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** definitely 

**Sonshine Boy:** ok thanks Benny

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** anytime lil bro

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** also lemme know how this goes so i know if i have to kick some sense into his ass or not

**Sonshine Boy:** haha i will i will

~~~

**PLANNING COMMITTEE**

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Sonny

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** do u want to explain urself

**Sonshine Boy:** I dont know what u mean

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** the bag of party games 

**Sonshine Boy:** oh u mean the uno flip, the uno flash, the uno attack, electronic uno, uno dice, uno dominoes, uno bingo n uno deluxe?

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:** mierda ~ _ <3Carlita<3 _

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** its WW3 yall

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** well played kid. Well played. 

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:** has anyone else noticed that Nessa changed the “S” to a “C” in her nickname? When did that happen?? ~ _ <3Carlita<3 _

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** like a week ago Carla 

**Music Man:** yeah, wait y?

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** cause ive moved on from the dumb “sin” jokes meme

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** can we get back to party planning here people?

**USMail:** actually, picnic plannin. Party is the nite b4

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** ur so lucky u r cute n give good kisses

~~~~~

**Sonshine Boy:** hey, so I told Navi

**Sonshine Boy:** he wasnt happy but there wasnt a big blow out so yeah

**Sonshine Boy:** he is wit my ma at the Rosario’s helpin for the party n she said it was cool 4 me 3 go by u

**Sonshine Boy:** if of course the invite is still open

**Graffiti Petey:** always is 4 u Son

**Graffiti Petey:** u ok want me 2 come meet u?

**Sonshine Boy:** nah Im ok

**Graffiti Petey:** im like 5 min away will meet u by the old salon on my bike

**Sonshine Boy:** haha okay  <3

****Graffiti Petey:** well talk on the way. See ya soon  <3 **

**Author's Note:**

> Check 1, 2, 3.  
> Check 1,2,3. 
> 
> and we're back! As always, thank you for your support! Its always a push and inspiration for us to get new work out. 
> 
> Until next time, come chat with us on tumblr @on-the-elevated-train and @beyondthesunrise!


End file.
